The invention relates to a drawer with two drawer side frames to each of which a pull-out rail of a drawer guide assembly is releasably fastened. Each pull-out rail has at its rear end a hook by means of which the pull-out rail is engageable in the drawer. The drawer has catch elements which are resilient or acted upon by a spring and which engage in respective recesses of the respective pull-out rails and abut on catch edges thereof. Each drawer frame has a hook member receiving the front end of the respective pull-out rail.
The invention relates in particular to drawers with drawer guide assemblies having pull-out rails and supporting rails that are inseparable. In general, rollers or balls in such drawer guide assemblies are mounted in carriages.
The state of the art includes two types of drawer guide assemblies in which rollers thereof are not directly fastened to one of the rails, but rather are arranged in an individual carriage. Best known are so-called ball roller pull-out assemblies in which the transmission of load between the rails takes place by means of steel balls held in a carriage in the form of a ball cage. The other type of pull-out guide assembly, which has been introduced on the market lately, has cylindrical rollers of the type which normally are mounted directly at the rails. These rollers are, like the balls, held in a carriage which itself does not transmit forces.
Drawers and pull-out guide assemblies are known wherein it is possible to mount the full pull-out guide assembly including the pull-out rail or rails in the furniture body, and to engage the drawer with the pull-out rails subsequently. These arrangements allow easy disengaging of the drawer, for example for cleaning operations. Examples are shown in AT-PS 384 535 and in DE-GM 89 03 741.
To look the drawer on the pull-out rails, a resilient catch element of the drawer must engage in a recess of the pull-out rail. It is necessary for this purpose to align exactly the position of the recess in the rail and the position of the catch element on the drawer. In practice, inaccuracies occur frequently and prevent trouble-free engagement of the catch elements in the recesses of the pull-out rails. For example, the drawer guide assembly with supporting and pull-out rails may be mounted too far towards the front or towards the rear with respect to the depth of the article of furniture. This may be caused by a mounting error or by drilling errors in rows of holes which serve for mounting. In some cases, a buffer is mounted between the front of the drawer and the furniture body. The buffers usually have different heights so that the drawer extends into the furniture body to different extents.